hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Flatline/Walkthrough
Finding the CIA Agent Although the CIA agent is in the medical wing, 47 first needs to gain access to the rehab center, then go through it to get to the medical wing where the so-called troubled patients are kept. Stealing Admission Papers The easiest way to gain entry to the medical wing is to walk to the northern '!' on the map outside the front. Here there are papers that admit 47 to the rehab clinic. Make sure their owner has his back turned before you steal them. If he starts to become a problem, fake his suicide by pushing him off. Walk into the clinic and place the papers at the reception and change into the patients clothes as directed. Next, enter the door beside the police officer after being frisked. Sedating a Patient Alternatively, you can sedate the patient smoking at the southern '!' out of the front and hide him in the dumpsters he's next to. Sneaking In 47 can climb the gutter next to the locked door to the west of the main entrance in order to sneak into the medical wing. Wait until the patient body guard comes out for a smoke and then sneak in past him (don't bother taking his clothes). You can pick the locked door next to the gutter and then pick the door in front of this until you're outside the back. Lure the policeman out by breaking the utility box marked on the map, sedate him, and steal his clothes. There is a nearby dumpster you can stash him in. Navigating the Floors Once inside, climb to the second floor and head to the Eastern Wing. Enter the only unlocked room and don the therapist's clothing on the table to the right. If you stole the policeman's clothes, this step isn't necessary, but the therapist has more freedom than the patients. Head down to the first floor and head west until you see a bodyguard standing outside two doors. Take the left one that leads to the guard's room, on the desk is a keycard and near the back door is a stash of weapons. You can take the video tape for the CCTV here as a precaution if you want. Medical Wing Use the keycard on the door and go through the next keycard door to enter the medical wing. Note that neither the therapist nor the policeman is allowed in this area so don't get seen. Straight ahead of you should be an office, and wait there until there is only one person in the office and then climb through the window in order to sneak up behind him and sedate him. Quickly take his clothes and then hide him in the trolley behind. Take the cell key from the left end of the desk the guard was sitting at and enter the cell block and locate the one containing the agent (White designation on the map). Enter his cell and talk to him. After the scene, make sure no one can see you and sedate the agent. Diana will then inform 47 of the two optional targets ($50,000 each). In order to kill these targets, begin making your way back to the main building. Killing the Targets First Target There are three targets to kill, with the first being on the second floor.Head to the second floor and enter Room A in the West Wing. Go onto the balcony and enter the room next door, and approach the gas stove and use the X button to rig it to explode. Alternatively, you can poison his drink for a stealthy kill. Second Target For the second target, stay on the second floor and find the '!'. Proceed to the room on the landing overlooking the room with the large globe in it. Plant the bomb on the right where the lights are secured and wait until the next target starts to take his drink before you detonate the bomb. Final Target For the last target, head over to the gym in the east of the main building, he'll start lifting weights so wait until he's finished. Next, drop the weights onto his neck, but be careful here as patients and guards often wander into the gym area so timing is crucial. Alternatively, kill the final target by poisoning the wine by the pool outside. Escape Change back into 47's suit in the changing room and leave the clinic. Go down to where you started and enter the building marked 'Morgue' on the map to the east. Revive the CIA agent and escape.